tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empty Cells
Empty Cells is a quest added by VIGILANT. The player is sent to solve a case for the Steward of Windhelm. Objectives *Talk to Windhelm Guard *Talk to Jorleif *Investigate Windhelm Dungeons *Talk to Jorleif about the Maiden Statue *Find the Windhelm Report at the Temple of Stendarr *Talk to Jorleif *Defeat the vampires in Windhelm underground *Report to Jorleif Walkthrough After returning from Stendarr's Beacon, talk to Gwyneth and she will anoint you as the Temple's Keeper. Enter the Temple then come back out to start the quest loose ends. At the entrance of the temple will be a Windhelm Guard, who informs you that the Steward of Windhelm needs your help. Talk to Jorleif to gain background information and the Key to Windhelm Dungeon. Head into the Guard's Barracks past the beds and down the hall to get to the Windhelm Dungeons. Down the stairs will be several bloodstained cells and in the largest cell stands a Maiden Statue which acts as a door to the Hidden Passage. There is also an expert locked chest in this room with loot. Once activating the statue, head back to Jorleif to inquire about it. He will inform you the statue's history and recall that a similar incident happened in the cells 20 years ago. The quest marker will then lead you back to Gwyneth. Gwyneth will point you to the book case in the middle. Grab the Windhelm Report (4E 180) and read it to receive Jacob's Note and the key Vampire's Blood. Head back to Jorleif and he will be surprised to hear that vampires are the cause. He then tasks you with killing all of the vampires. Upon entering the Hidden Passage you will stumble upon Joshua's corpse. On it will be stored Joshua's Note, an Amulet of Stendarr, a random poison and a Steel Mace. Head down the stairs and take two rights. Past the door take another right where you will battle eight Skeevers. Take a left then two rights and go down the sewers to the final left. At the end, take a right to find a door and two skeevers behind it. Behind a further door awaits a single Feral Vampire. In the sewer waters is an expert locked chest. The threshold to the next room is across the bridge and to the right. Another Feral Vampire waits here. Take a right to find more sewer passageways. In this next area waits two Feral Vampires. Take a right to find an adept locked chest then continue on to the end to find a door and a small room with a Knapsack inside. Down the long flight of stairs waits Gwaji gro-Agnam. Meeting him will start the quest Loose Ends. Upon death he will drop an Elite Vigilant set, 100 gold, Key to Hidden Passage, random potion and poison, and the Rusty Greatmace. Go down the Bloody Well that Gwaji was stabbing to meet Paulo, who will mistake you for Gwaji. Once he realizes you're not Gwaji, he will run away down the hall. He drops 50 gold, Key to Old Windhelm Slums, random potion and poisons, and an Elite Vigilant Robe set. Past the well, take a left to find an Apprentice Locked Chest tucked away in a corner. Two Feral Vampires will be walking around. Down the hall, take a left to find a Vampire Brute and an adept locked chest. Go back the way you came and take another left to find several vampires in a room full of flesh and bones. Go back to the first area with the ladder to the well and head North to find a door to the Old Windhelm Slums. Just before the stairs on a wooden platform sits an expert locked chest. Kill a Feral Vampire and continue onward to find a spacious room with a big fire to kill two more Feral Vampires. Down the stairs is a Vampire Brute. Hidden behind one of the stalls is a master locked chest. Past the threshold are two more Feral Vampires. At the very end of the area stands a large Vampire Brute. It drops the Key to Old Windhelm City. Just before the door to the right sitting upon a pile of rubble is a master locked chest. Take a right to meet two Feral Vampires. Before completing a U-turn, on top a pile of rubble is an expert locked chest. Standing in front of a fire are three Feral Vampires. In the same pile of rubble as the fire is an Expert locked chest. Past the threshold and take a left then a right to find a Vampire Brute. Go up the stairs and to the right past a door to find a Lich Vampire standing in front of a fire. Go down the level to find two Feral Vampires and the Nightmare of Ilinalta. In the area is the book Art of Ayleid, a smelter, a grindstone, a forge, and a workbench. The Nightmare of Ilinalta will drop Windhelm Guard's Old Key and Ancient Fisherman Amulet. Unlock the gate it was guarding to reach the Asylum. Go up the stairs and take a left to find a novice locked chest atop a cupboard. There is a series of expert locked cages surrounding the area and Lich Vampires patrolling them. Go past the area and take a left to find an expert locked chest. Take a right and go down the hall until you find an alchemy lab. From there, take two rights until you find a room lit up by a lantern on a table. There, you will meet Thingol. He will warn you of Jericho, who is his jailer. Kill Jericho to receive the Jailor's Key and the Rusty Warhammer. Open Thingol's cell and he will request that you kill him. Go out the way you came to see a novice locked chest and bear pelt. Take a right down the stairs then take another right past an area with a lantern and a flagon. Take a left and go up the middlemost stairs until you reach the door to the Palace of the Temptress. Down the stairs and past the first right turn is a master locked chest and a Feral Vampire. Down a long slope lies a door with a Feral Vampire, Lich Vampire and a Vampire Brute. Down the corridors you will find Aredhel. Killing him will complete the quest Loose Ends and on his corpse will be Aredhel's Key, Aredhel's Note and two Rusty Swords. Open the door to your right. If your followers are stuck behind the gate, pull the lever to the left. In the Matron's Chamber, you will find Molag Bal looking over Lamae Bal's corpse. On the stairs will be Jacob's corpse. Approach Lamae's corpse to be penetrated by spikes and faint into her dream. In this dream, you are Lamae's lover and the two of you are on your way to her father's castle. The dream is a visually symbolic representation of her world after she was assaulted. Once you come into the castle courtyard, she will turn into Lamae Bal and she is to be your bride. If you decline, she will attack you and you will gain Karma. If you accept, Molag Bal will unite the two of you and you will gain entrance to the Bloodmist Castle. If you decline, it will start the quest The Blood Matron. Killing her will teleport you back to the Matron's Chamber. Head towards the exit and Molag Bal will command Lamae to attack you. Hitting him with the Bard's Dagger found on Lamae's corpse will end the quest Blood Matron. Go back to the entrance and through the big doors to the Old Windhelm City. Trivia *It is recommended to bring a lot of lockpicks, as this quest has multiple high level chests